


I Only Have Eyes for Ewe

by hhertzof



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: Bex wins a contest and Bowie gets dragged along for the ride.





	I Only Have Eyes for Ewe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anotherthief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherthief/gifts).



"I won!" Bex burst into Red Rooster Vintage Records waving a white envelope. "Candlelight dinner for two at that fancy new restaurant on Park. Or maybe snowboarding lessons. Possibly a case of wine or a shopping spree at the bookstore." 

"Didn't they tell you?" Bowie asked annoyingly.

"Maybe. Possibly. I wasn't really paying attention." Bex stared at him. "They wouldn't give me the gift certificate I donated from Cloud 10, would they?" She frowned at the thought. "I think they must have been better organized than that. Also I'm pretty sure Cyrus' father won the Cloud 10 certificate. One of Cyrus' fathers." She suddenly remembered the envelope in her hand. "I should open this, shouldn't I?"

"Probably." Bowie leaned back in his chair. "Or you could just keep listing all the things you could have won."  
"Or I could wait until tonight when Andi gets back from her trip," Bex retorted before tearing open the envelope in a dramatic fashion. "And the winner is 'I Only Have Eyes for Ewe'."

"I love you too, Bex. So what did you...." Bowie's chair fell backward with a crash.

"I could just leave you there." Bex dropped the gift certificate on the counter before helping him up and dusting him off. "No, that's what the gift certificate was for." She picked the certificate up again. "Two classes of my choice or $50 worth of yarn or supplies." She pouted. "What kind of prize is that? I really wanted those snowboarding lessons."

"What? You don't want to take up knitting?" Bowie asked daringly as he righted his chair and sat down in it again, in the exact same position that had caused him to fall in the first place. "You could make me a sweater. Even Cookie never made me a sweater." Once he was settled, he relented, "I bet Andi would love the yarn."

"Andi's not getting it," Bex replied contrarily. "You don't think I can learn to knit, do you? Well, I challenge you. I'll use the certificate to register both of us for a knitting class so you can see me do it."

"Oh no, you're not roping me into this. Yarning me?" Bowie considered a few other string puns but none of them worked, so he moved on. "This is all yours. You're the winner."

"Come and I'll buy you dinner at that fancy restaurant? Or better yet, the one who is doing the best by the end of class buys the other dinner! Please! I don't wanna be alone with those people. They have pointy sticks!" The last few words were punctuated by pokes from a drumstick Bex had acquired from a box on the counter.

"You're a pointy stick." Bowie gave up. Dinner and a chance to tease Bex. What more could he want?"  
Andi predictably tried to wheedle the gift certificate away from Bex on the grounds that Andi was the crafty member of the family. But Andi's insistence that Bex had no use for knitting lessons just made Bex more stubborn. 

The next day she marched right over to I Only Have Eyes for Ewe while Andi was at school and reserved two slots in the next beginning knitting class, one for her and one for Bowie. If Bowie kept objecting, she'd enlist Andi's help in dragging him into the class.

It turned out she didn't need to. Which was good, since Andi decided to have dinner with Buffy and her mom that night and wouldn't have been available as reinforcement. It wasn't until Bex and Bowie arrived at the yarn shop that Bex understood why.

"Well the metal needles wouldn't work at all, but these wooden needles would be perfect for slaying vampires." Buffy was saying as Bex and Bowie walked through the door. 

And there was Andi, acting as though butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. "We decided we wanted to learn to knit. Oh, is this the class you two decided to take?" she asked innocently.

Bex threw a ball of yarn at her, but Buffy reached out and caught it with one hand while pretending to slay a vampire with the needle she held in her other hand, while Bowie stopped her from throwing another.

"You don't want to get thrown out before the class starts, do you?" he asked. He waggled his chin at the owner of the store, who was assisting a man who was buying some fluffy pink yarn. "Do you think he's going to knit that himself?"

"Maybe. Oh, this is so soft and squishy. I wanna knit with this." This was a multicolored skein of very thick, very fuzzy yarn.

"We start with the yarn on the table," Andi said helpfully.

"Bo-ring." Bowie picked up a ball of black and silver ribbon yarn and compared it to a ball of the same yarn in metallic shades. "I thought you said this would be fun," he said to Bex, sotto voce. 

"I don't remember ever saying that it would be fun. Just that I could do it."

He rolled his eyes at her, but sat down at the table next to Andi. "If you learn quicker than your mom, I'll buy you enough yarn for a project."

"Done."

"I heard that." Bex finally stopped petting the yarns and came over to the table which had nine places each with brightly colored yarn and a set of knitting needles. She sat down beside Bowie, then reached over, and switched the skein of red yarn from in front of her with a skein of purple from one of the unoccupied seats. "First come, first served." Nobody paid any attention to her because they were too busy watching Bowie mime a drum solo. "No wonder you're not the drummer in your band."

Bowie looked affronted.

The other members of the class slowly trickled in. Bex didn't recognize any of them so she contented herself with poking Bowie under the table with a knitting needle. Best to get it out of the way before they actually started using the needle. After a few jabs, he started jabbing her back till it turned into all-out war.

"Ah, I think you're all here. Let's get started," Mrs. Rubin said cheerfully. "We'll be starting a simple scarf today, which you should have no problem finishing on your own."

Bex and Bowie looked up, startled, and dropped their needles guiltily.

Mrs. Rubin showed them all a simple cast on and then demonstrated the knit stitch. "There's a rhyme that goes with it.

> In through the front door,   
> Around the back  
> Peep through the window,   
> And off jumps Jack!

"You'll want to cast on 20 stitches and then turn your work and knit a row."

Bex found herself muttering it as she struggled to get her empty needle into the first stitch.

"You've cast on too tightly," Mrs. Rubin said. "Here, let me show you." She stepped between Bowie and Bex, and deftly unraveled the cast on stitches and redid them. "See, you want to cast on loosely. Tension is everything. Everyone, once you've finished your first row, turn around. When you've finished 8 rows of knit stitch, you can pause and I'll show you the next step."

Bex gave up trying to see how Bowie and Andi were doing and forced herself to pay attention. Once Mrs. Rubin got her started, the action itself was simple, almost boring. How did people spend hours just doing this? But when she looked at Andi, her daughter had managed a couple of inches already, and was knitting rapidly while chattering to Buffy about something to do with school. Buffy was going a little slower and looking at her knitting more often and her work didn't look quite as neat as Andi's did. Bex looked down at her own work and frowned. How had those holes gotten in there?

But before she could ask, Mrs. Rubin was once again at her side. "It looks like you accidentally added a stitch or two in the last row. Let's see what we can do about that?"

And once again, Bex was forced to pay attention to Mrs. Rubin instead of checking up on Bowie. It turned out that Bex had accidentally looped the yarn over her needle in one place, and knit a stitch and forgotten to drop a stitch off the needle after she'd knit it in another.

Once Mrs. Rubin got Bex back on the right track, she told the class to put their knitting down while she demonstrated the purl stitch. Mrs. Rubin had clearly decided that Bex was her problem pupil of the night. At least as far as Bex could tell. Bex had been too busy watching Andi to notice if Mrs. Rubin had assisted any of the others, but she was starting to get annoyed at how the knitting teacher persisted in standing between her and Bowie, blocking Bex's view of his progress.

But since Mrs. Rubin clearly wasn't going to move until she could see that Bex was mastering the stitches, Bex bent her head over her knitting needles and forced herself to pay attention to what she was doing. She was relieved to see that the bit she'd done was actually looked like it might be part of a scarf. She'd given up beating Andi, but there was always the chance that Bowie was struggling too.

Except when Mrs. Rubin finally moved away and Bex could see Bowie again, he wasn't. He was knitting as quickly as Andi and carrying on a chat with a couple of strangers about music.

Bowie noticed her looking at his knitting. "Yeah, Cookie taught me when I had the chicken pox. Didn't I mention that?" 

Bex considered throwing something at him, but didn't have anything handy except her own knitting. So she limited herself to making a face at him and turned back to her own knitting. There were still 30 minutes left in the class, and he wasn't that far ahead. She could still win this thing, or at least that's what she told herself, despite all evidence to the contrary.


End file.
